


fill my heart with emptiness

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Lack of Communication, M/M, Melancholy, Office Sex, Trans Jonah Magnus, Trans Male Character, Transactional Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Jonah Magnus is trying to get the Magnus Institute up and running. Mordechai Lukas just wants to feed his patron.
Relationships: Mordechai Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Kudos: 55
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus





	fill my heart with emptiness

It turns out that creating an entire Institute out of a highly specific personal collection is… an undertaking.

It’s been a week, and Jonah’s no closer to a coherent organization system. It isn’t that there’s too much—the library of the newly-christened Magnus Institute is big enough to hold twice as many books as he has. 

Below the Institute proper lie the Archives, for what Jonah’s decided to call _statements_ —personal recollections of supernatural encounters. They’re mostly letters, preserved carefully between glass plates.

Past the Archives is Artefact Storage, for actual supernatural objects, and a few particularly volatile books.

All in all, it’s plenty of space, for a relatively meagre collection. It’s creating a way to organize it all in an understandable way that’s giving Jonah hell.

He’s just about to give up for the night—it's late, after all, nearly eleven o'clock, when there’s a knock on his office door.

Mordechai Lukas opens the door without being invited in. He’s a hulking brute of a man, despite his soft-spokenness and reserved demeanor.

That isn’t to say Mordechai isn’t capable of violence. He’s fantastic at it.

He barely stops to greet Jonah before reaching for him, dragging their mouths together into a searing kiss. 

Jonah scrabbles at the papers on his desk, more out of shock than resistance, and allows Mordechai to haul him over the desktop. There’s a clatter as the inkwell goes flying, pen and all, spattering ink on the carpet.

Mordechai doesn’t stop kissing Jonah as he yanks down first his own trousers and underwear, then Jonah’s. He kisses like he’s trying to devour Jonah, consume him utterly.

In a way, Jonah muses, as Mordechai shoves his fingers into Jonah’s mouth, letting him slick them with spit, that’s true. Mordechai is deep enough in his devotion that he no longer needs to eat, but he feeds on his god’s feast of choice: loneliness.

Jonah is lonely. 

He could have served the Lonely, if the Beholding had not laid claim to him. Anyone he had known before the Institute was gone now, one way or another.

Except Mordechai.

Mordechai pressed one finger between Jonah’s folds and into his hole, sliding in and out, stretching him. Jonah settles into his grip, letting himself be stretched and prepared, first with one finger, then two, then a third.

By the time Mordechai withdraws his fingers and slicks his own cock with Jonah’s wet, Jonah is panting, clutching at Mordechai’s coat.

When Mordechai shoves him down flat on the desk and slides his cock into Jonah’s hole, Jonah whines, low and plaintive. Mordechai’s thrusts don’t even stutter, but his grip tightens on Jonah’s hips.

As Mordechai picks up speed, Jonah reaches down, rubbing at his own cock. He manages to eke out an orgasm before Mordechai does, and relaxes after that, exhaling in slight relief.

Mordechai pulls out in one sudden jerk, leaving Jonah empty and gasping. He wraps a hand around his own cock, strokes himself, and comes over Jonah’s thighs.

They clean themselves up with their handkerchiefs, not even looking at each other. Mordechai buttons himself back up, kisses Jonah once, chastely, and leaves as unceremoniously as he entered.

Jonah peels himself off the desk, legs wobbling, and sinks to the floor. He pulls his trousers back up with no small amount of effort, and eventually manages to stand.

On second thought, he may as well get back to work.


End file.
